


Funny Meeting You Here

by drswriting



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Hurt/Comfort, M/M, Near Drowning, Schmoop, sort of
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-03-25
Updated: 2014-03-25
Packaged: 2018-01-17 00:52:01
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,446
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/1367866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/drswriting/pseuds/drswriting
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Life guarding has it's pros and cons. But when Dean's most recent crush has a hot older brother, Sam can't help but look.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Funny Meeting You Here

**Author's Note:**

> Special thanks go out to tentaclesandasphyxiation (on tumblr) for sparking this idea. 
> 
> Also I should mention: while I did spend 3 summers at the snack bar shack place I mention here, I was never a life guard. However, several of my closest friends were along with one of my best friends, a paramedic/firefighter combo. Any mistakes are entirely because of my lack of knowledge.
> 
> Disclaimer: Any of these characters are not mine. They belong to Kripke.

Sam sighed as he peeled himself off of the plastic pool chair to go on his break. Being a life guard wasn’t exactly his life’s ambition. But during summers, it was a job. And it was medical field adjacent – he was currently working on becoming a paramedic. So for now, Sam slathered on the sunscreen and sat in a chair, making sure the pool guests were safe.

On his lunch break, he sat in the cool of the little snack bar shack. He munched on a tuna salad sandwich while watching his older brother. Dean Winchester was a firefighter, and had been for a couple years now. Part of his training required him to go through paramedic school too, and Sam had been fascinated. Dean always teased him, though, saying “Come on, man. I don’t want you doing my homework. I just want to get to the saving people part”.

At the moment, Dean had a day off it seemed. And coincidentally, his days off always were the same days that a strange guy swam laps. Dean was awfully sweet on him, even if he refused to talk to Sam about it. Sam rolled his eyes as Dean very obviously accidentally bumped the man while he walked by. After the quick exchange, Dean bounced away, a huge grin plastered across his face. He caught Sam’s eye and made a bee line for him.

“No, no, let me guess, he loves pina coladas and dancing in the rain,” Sam said, tone dripping in sarcasm.

“Aww, c’mon Sammy,” Dean said as he parked himself on the bench next to Sam. “Don’t be such a sour puss. I was just getting his name. It’s really weird; Castiel.”

Sam shot his brother a patented bitch look before raising an eyebrow. “Castiel,” he repeated slowly. “Huh, odd name.” Sam watched the black haired man sit himself down on a pool chair next to another man.

Dean elbowed him in the side. “Uh huh, that’s right, he’s got a hot older brother,” he said, his shit-eating grin appearing on his face again.

Sam groaned and hid his face in his hands. “Dean, can you please not do that. This is like the 6th time you’ve tried to set me up with someone. It’s getting really annoying, man.” He grimaced at the memory of those other awkward dates. But despite his words, he couldn’t help sneaking a look at the other man.

He was much shorter, and had golden hair. He wasn’t in as good of shape as his younger brother – he had a small belly. Sam smiled as his head supplied the word, “cute”. It was hard to tell what color his eyes were thanks to over-large sunglasses. He wore a relaxed and happy expression, with his hands clasped behind his head. Enjoying the sun.

Dean caught him looking and nudged Sam again. “Alright, see I told you!”

“I’m allowed to look,” Sam said with a huff. He playfully pushed at his brother and went to take his seat at the deep end of the pool. Dean just smiled and shook his head.

It was just coincidence that Sam had gotten to the life guard pool chair first. Just coincidence that said chair was a few feet away from the brothers in question. That’s what Sam told himself, anyway as he and his fellow life guards blew their whistles to signal the end of break time. Sam kept his eyes carefully fixed on the pool, watching the people dive from the diving board. Being sure they waited until the person in the water was out of the way. But he did listen carefully as the brothers bickered.

“Gabriel, you’re going to burn if you don’t put on some sunscreen.” said the man named Castiel. His voice was surprisingly low and gravely. 

“Well, I already know I’m hot, bro but thanks for the mother hen-ing.” Gabriel’s voice was lighter and sarcastic. Sam chuckled at his brazenness.

Castiel sighed. “I was not referring to your levels of attraction, nor am I a mother hen.”

“Why don’t you go dunk yourself,” Gabriel replied, sounding a little annoyed.

“Why won’t you join me?”

A flurry of movement caught Sam’s eye – Gabriel stood and whipped off his sunglasses. Sam hurriedly looked away, but he could feel another pair of eyes on him. He pretended to be very interested in the girl jumping into the water. “You know, I think maybe I will. Just this time.” Gabriel said, amusement coloring his voice. 

To Sam’s embarrassment, he saw the fair haired man walk around him to stand in the line for the diving board. Caught looking again, Sam flushed when Gabriel winked. Sam grit his teeth, feeling a bit silly now. His eyes, though – it had been a little like trying to look at the sun. After another diver or two, Gabriel was up. He stood next to Sam, high on the diving board, and hesitated briefly. His eyes hardened as he flung himself into the water. 

Sam counted in his head – like his training taught him – and when the bubbles and ripples started to clear, Gabriel didn’t surface. Sam could see movement deep below. Without another thought, he stood up so quickly his chair knocked over backwards and he expertly dove in.

His heart sped up double time as he saw Gabriel floundering weakly. Sam reached him and grabbed him around the middle. He kicked hard, keeping a secure grip on the smaller man who was more limp doll than human. He burst through the surface, slightly winded and blinking chlorine out of his eyes. Immediately he rolled them both onto their backs and craned his neck to see the edge of the pool.

It took a moment for him to realize that a small group of people had gathered around his discarded chair. It was his fellow life guards and Dean’s thick arms that dragged him and Gabriel up onto the pool deck. Dean was wide eyed and pale, and behind him, yelling frantically, was Castiel. “Gabriel! Gabe! Dean, move he’s my brother!”

Sam rolled himself over and to his relief, saw the man’s chest rise and fall. He was on all fours over top of Gabriel, and he moved a hand to the man’s shoulder. With a gentle shake, incredible golden eyes fluttered open. Castiel broke through the line of life guards and rushed to his brother’s side. “Gabriel! You fool! You could have told me you didn’t know how to swim!” He and Sam helped Gabriel to sit slowly and the majority of the crowd dispersed leaving the two pairs of brothers and the head life guard. 

Gabriel coughed weakly and pulled a small grin, eyes locked on Sam. “Yeah, but where’s the fun in that?” he said, his voice hoarse. The old head life guard, Bobby, leaned in and asked, “Son, do you need me to call paramedics? This idjit - ” he jerked his thumb towards Dean. “Doesn’t count.” Sam and Dean rolled their eyes, but Gabriel waved him off. “I think I’ll be just fine with moose here,” he replied croakily, leaning into Sam.

Bobby chuckled and walked away, leaving Sam red as a beet. “And just who are you calling moose?” Sam asked incredulously. Gabriel coughed some more, but this sounded more like laughter. He gestured up and down Sam as he caught his breath. Dean burst into laughter, with Castiel chuckling along with him. “I don’t find it funny,” Sam grumbled, face still red.

“Gabriel,” Castiel questioned as he helped him to his feet. “Why did you jump in if you knew you couldn’t swim?”

Gabriel brushed off his brother and turned to look up at Sam. He gave a cheeky grin and held out a hand. “Hi there, gorgeous. I’m Gabriel. Would you like to go on a date with me?” Sam’s mouth fell open and Castiel yelled again. “You could have asked without endangering your life!” Gabriel shrugged, still fixed on Sam. “Not nearly as romantic.”

“So now almost killing yourself is romantic?” Sam asked in a choked voice. “It is when you’re the one doing the saving,” he replied with a waggle of his eyebrows. Dean put a hand on Castiel’s shoulder. “Maybe we should give the lovebirds some space.”

“But Dean, neither of them are winged birds - ” Castiel muttered as Dean dragged him away.

Sam heaved a sigh. The man’s persistence was impressive. “Okay, here’s the deal. I’ll go out with you - ” Gabriel whooped loudly. “But only if you let me teach you how to swim. And you never do that again.”

“Cross my heart, moose!”

“And that’s another thing. My name is Sam.”

“Whatever you say, sasquatch.”


End file.
